Percy Jackson, Lover of the Sun God
by BlueDolphinMagic
Summary: What happens when Annabeth dumps Percy. This is after the Percebeth break up. Mpreg. If you don't like it. Don't read it. Please tell me if this is good.
1. First Encounter

. Hi. Let me introduce myself. I'm Percy Jackson, I am 23 years old, son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus, three times. This story is about my life with Apollo Let me start where we first met. I don't mean when we met and he drove me to Camp Half-Blood in his Sun Chariot, I mean when we fell in love. First off, I am not gay but I am bisexual. For those who don't know what that is, bisexual means I like guys AND girls. Anyway, enough with the introduction. Now let me tell you about my life.

It was a windy night. The trees were rustling in the wind. The Blind Tiger was empty except for the bartender and me. I was taking shots while the bartender was keeping them coming. The racks behind him were filled with glass cups and shot glasses. A couple of bottles of Grey Goose Vodka and Arco de Cabo Tequila. There was a couple of tables across the floor (they were standing up). Red and white checkered tablecloths, four chairs a piece at each table. A round corner seat next to the dance floor. My favorite song was playing; "Stitches" by Shawn Mendes. The door chimed as it opened. I turned to see who it was. It was Apollo, God of the Sun.

He walked up to me, and he sat next me. He smelled like a fresh morning with fresh cut grass and coffee. I know it sounds weird, but the sun god actually smelled like coffee. Anyways, his black leather jacket was open showing his sky blue v-neck t-shirt, around his neck was a little necklace with the symbol of the sun. It had a gold chain and the charm was made of stained glass. He was wearing black jeans too but they had yellow paint spattered on them. His sun kissed tan could make people melt at the presence of him and his dirty blonde hair was spiked up.

"Hey, Percy. How have you been?" Apollo asked.

"You know what's the matter, you are the freaking god of prophecies," I mumbled under my breathe staring at my shot glass. I looked up to see two electric blue eyes looking down at me. Wow, he is so good damn gorgeous. We stared into each other's eyes for a while. Then, Apollo leaned in and kissed me. At first it was a soft kiss. Then, it became more passionate by the second. He then but my lip begging for entrance and I gladly gave it to him. His tongue roamed around my mouth for a while. Then, he exited my mouth. He looked into my eyes again.

"Let's take this somewhere else," he stated. I shook my head and we walked outside. We got outside and he looked at the street to see it empty, he then looked at me, kissed me on my forehead and asked.

"Are you ready?"

. "For what?"

"This," he answered and we dissolved into thin air, and when I say dissolve, I mean dissolve. Cell by cell, atom by atom, we were took apart and sent into the sky. We started to get pieced together from bottom to top. It took me time to adjust but when I did, I saw the glory of Mt. Olympus. We walked my the nymphs and they waved at us but I soon realized that the nymphs were waving at Apollo. We quickly walked by them and went down the street of the gods. This street is where all the gods live with their spouses. We turned down to a house made of solid gold. It was more of a duplex with the silver building connected to it but each would equal a mansion. We walked in to the building. Immediately, Apollo started making his move. He leaned in to me and started kissing me. At first it was sloppy, making those smacking sounds. Then he started sticking his tongue down my throat. He pushed me onto the golden couch which was surprisingly not hard but had a soft, smooth texture to it.

I took off his jacket without breaking the kiss. His biceps were nice and big. He broke the kiss to take off his shirt. After he had his shirt off, what I saw was amazing. His six-pack was very defined, his pecs were huge too. We both kicked off our shoes and socks. He started kissing me again as my hand explored his back. He broke the kiss again and he slowly took my navy blue shirt off and slowly unbuckled my belt then pulled it off my baby blue jeans, he unbuttoned my pants, pulling them down, leaving me in my sky blue American Eagle underwear, leaving a large tent in my boxers. He quickly took off the rest of his clothes, leaving his black Nordstrom cotton briefs with a gold stretch band with a large tent. Apollo started kissing me again. Then, I stopped him.

"What is the matter my love?" he asked with a confused face.

"I want to do this before your "little" friend goes soft," I stated anxious to start things.

"All right then," he answered, he pulled down his boxers, showing me his uncut 8.5 inch boner.

"Wow! I didn't expect it to be that big." I got off the bed and grabbed his cock. At first, I started moving the foreskin back and forth with my hand, while he moaned at the touch. I started leaning closer and closer to his dick. I opened my mouth slowly and he couldn't wait any longer. He rammed his dick into my mouth causing me to choke a little then, my throat adjusted to the size. He started out fast thrusting in and out of my mouth. He stated moaning when I started using my tongue. It was uncontrollable for him, after every second passed he moaned louder until he was at fff (that is a music term for those who don't know what that is what this means, it means super, super loud).

"I'm gonna cuuuummmmm," he moaned, I quickly pulled out before he came.

"What was that for?" he asked flustered.

"Well, I want to ride that cock of yours before it goes limp," I told him in a sickening grin. He quickly grabbed me and threw me on the couch, my back touching the smooth gold. He pulled down my sky blue underwear, my 8.25 inch dick flopped into the air. I grabbed him and switched our spots. Now, I was on top and he was on the couch.

. "Don't think you are going to control everything," I said looking into his beautiful eyes. I positioned my anus over his throbbing cock.


	2. Noticej

Added a lot to first chapter.


	3. Sorry

I am sorry people but I don't have any ideas for this story. I mean after tthe sex yes but if anyone wants to adopt. Tell me a little about yourself and send a short preview of what you can offer to the table.

* * *

 **Okay, sorry. I wanted to try to make an author's note. Anyways, sent an pm for the adoption. Okay, okay? Sorry, I let you down**


	4. Go to this person's page or whatever

Someone named Kazlerox is going to finish the story so go to his page or whatever it is called and read the rest, bye.


End file.
